Running away
by Stormfeather of Riverclan
Summary: A cat runs away from their tow-legs and black out by hitting their head or something. When they wake up they are surrounded by a cats and join the clan. Rated T and I don't own warriors


**Unlike my other challenges this one is from ExplosionClan. Its called "Joining a clan". This is my first out of three challenges and I hope You enjoy it. Im not sure if I should keep it a one-shot or make a second chapter. Its needed 900 words so it is kinda long. Also there might be a few writing mistakes due to the fact I never see errors unless they're pointed out. Enjoy!**

* * *

I scrambled over the fence. I was glad not to have a collar. I liked the peace and quiet of the forest behind my old twoleg's yard. I was running away and another two-legs would just catch me if I had one. I ran father and farther from the line of dens. You might wonder why I call "house folk" "two-legs". It felt right. Also I learned that word from my mother. She said her name was Mistleaf but her two-legs called her Star. My name is Skye. I was born in a single litter when I was a kittypet. I got all the attention and when I was taken away it was to a house just a few lines away near the river that ran through the forest dividing it. I ran until I saw the river. The life flowing under it's surface and its quiet yet steady flow kept me relaxed and calm. I walked around a little enjoying the small spray when ever it hit a large shape or fell down. I never tripped over paws but that day I did. My paw hit a rock the size of a cat's paw. I don't know how I could have fallen with the surfaces that stopped me from but I did. My head landed on the pebbles then I blacked out.

When I awoke I was surrounded by strange smelling cats. They reeked of a strong fish scent and were huge. A huge sleek gray tabby with white underbelly and muzzle came forward. "What are you doing on Riverclan territory?"he growled. I was shaking. I never heard of Riverclan and I'm usually never scared but by looking at these cats it seemed like they could shred me if they wanted to.

"I'm Skye d-don't m-mean your clan any h-harm."i said my voice shaking.

"Then why are you on our territory?"he asked menace in his eyes. I was shaken by how unfriendly he sounded. I always thought other cats were nicer then this.

"I'll leave right now if you want me to."I said

"Good go NOW!"he hissed.

"Wait"a voice from the circle said. "She isn't wearing A collar so she isn't a soft kityttypet maybe she can join our clan. We're short of warriors so possible recruit would be helpful."a tangled furred brown to Said. Join their clan? I wonder what it would be like and I was running away from my two-legs and I should find some other cats to live with.

"So are you up to it?" the tangle furred tom asked.

"You aren't charge Tangleheart. I am and Hailstar was wise to put me in charge. But i guess we could give this a go for the better of our clan."the gray tabby sighed.

"Great! So loner you up to join our clan? Riverclan greatest clan in the forest?"Tangleheart asked?

"Yes I will."I replied. I was a little unsure but maybe should be my path.

"Ok great lets go back to camp!"Tangleheart yowled and we went to Riverclan camp.

When I entered through the entrance I was amazed by the large number of cats in the camp. I saw she-cats with their kits. Older cats sharing tongues in the sunlight. Young cats play fighting and sharing tongues. "Welcome to Riverclan."Tangleheart said.

"Wow"I gasped then I saw how big the camp looked.

"Wait here I will get Hailstar to give her her apprentice name."The gray tabby said.

"Hurry up Stormclaw!"Tangleheart yowled. Stormclaw dashed in a soon a strong looking white tom walked out followed by Stormclaw.

"All cats old enough to swim gather beneath Highstone for a clan meeting!"the white tom yowled. I figured he was Hailstar since Stormclaw said that was who he was getting. Cats gathered beneath the looming stone towering over the meeting spot.

"Go forward."Tangleheart whispered. I stepped forward.

"We have a loner here who wishes to join our clan. Any cats who opposed this yowl."Hailstar announced. Not a sound was heard but the gurgling river.

"Then it's decided. Skye do you promise to uphold the warrior code and defend your clan with your life?"he asked.

"I do."I replied a little scared about what I was agreeing about.

"Ok. You seem to be six moons so you will become a apprentice. Since you have reached six moons of age you shall become a apprentice. Form this day until you receive your warrior name you shall be know as Skypaw. Shellheart,you shall mentor Skypaw. I hope you pass or bravery,patience and healing skills onto Skypaw!"Hailstar announced. A sand colored she-cat came forward. Little did I know I was becoming a medicine cat apprentice. She reached forward and touched her nose to mine. "Skypaw,Skypaw"I heard the clan cheer. It felt right to be here. Like this was my destiny,where I belong and where I felt alive for the first time.


End file.
